Monster Girl Z
by Dr Dirtbag
Summary: In a world where the Saiyans never left their home planet, the various countries of Earth have established laws to promote better peace and understanding between the various native species. Yuki Saito, a small baker living in Japan, is forced to become one of these 'homestays' in order to cover up a secret: the alien staying in his guest room. Edited by Oreo Stories
1. Chapter 1

There are times when we think we've hit our stride, when our life has finally evened out and nothing can really go wrong. That was certainly how Yuki Saito had felt. The young man owned a bakery, and it brought in enough to keep him comfortable. He wasn't rich by any means, but he had enough, and he was content with his life. Even the reveal and influx of Liminals, formerly-mythological beings, didn't really make a difference to him, as they were still people, just with a different appearance.

He was unfortunately broken from this lifestyle by a rather rude girl that was currently living in his guest room. She was apparently a space alien, but he didn't really care about that; the poor girl had stumbled into his shop dirty, hungry, and somewhat injured one day, but she never really left. He supposed he didn't mind all that much, he wasn't exactly low on funds, but she did tend to get on his nerves.

"Your breakfast's waiting, come on out!"

Yuki called into his guest's door, frustrated that she still hadn't come down despite the late hour.

"Imbecile, I am working on a tool to repair my ship!"

"Fine then, I guess I'll just throw it in the trash."

They both knew it was a bluff, but she came out anyways.

"Ugh, fine, you buffoon! But if it is that horrible 'oatmeal' again, know that I will make your life extremely unpleasant!"

Yuki could only roll his eyes.

"Peach, you haven't eaten since yesterday. I know you're an alien or something, but I seriously doubt you can go too long without food. You need to take better care of yourself!"

Peach was a Tuffle, a race of technologically advanced aliens. She had apparently been testing out an experimental hyperdrive for her ship, but her craft was damaged in an asteroid belt, and she was forced to crash-land on Earth, then wander around for a few days before she stumbled into Yuki's life.

"I am trying to fix my ship, Human. I do not wish to stay here any longer than I already have, and I am sure you would much prefer I leave."

"You're not going to make it back if you're too..."

Yuki trailed off, unable to speak at seeing the girl in front of him. She was only wearing panties and a tank top, showing off her curvy blue body and amazing legs.

His voice returned to him as he watched Peach walk down the stairs, her pert breasts and toned ass bouncing ever so slightly with each step.

"You really need to come out here more often."

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey Peach, how about we go for a walk after you eat? I'm sure you need to stretch your legs."

A lecherous smile crossed his face, but he forced it back down.

"Fine, if it will get you to stop nagging me about my health. I don't know why you keep doing so, you don't know a thing about my race."

It was obvious she didn't want to, but she had still agreed! Yuki put his hands together in happiness, and the smile broke free before it was once again smothered under the pillow of not wanting to get slapped.

Peach's breakfast consisted of Eggs, Toast, and Bacon; it wasn't the usual Japanese breakfast, but Yuki's time overseas had broadened his tastes, and he already had two out of three at any given time. He liked to think he was a good chef, but scrambling eggs, frying bacon, and buttering toast wasn't exactly difficult. Then again, he was a baker.

Yuki had already eaten hours ago, it was actually closer to lunch, but that didn't really matter; food was food, after all, and he opened late today.

The two stepped outside, Peach having gotten dressed. In an umbrella hat, thick scarf and sunglasses, a flannel coat, gloves, and thick pants. It was late spring, she might as well have jumped into a furnace.

"You sure you want to wear all that? It's a hot day."

"I'm fine, its not that warm."

"You look like you're trying to get heat stroke."

"I am clearly not a native species. I don't want one of your primitive scientists, if they can even be called that, to try and capture me."

"You look like a human with blue skin. Most people are just gonna assume you're a liminal."

"Fine, I'll take something off. But if I'm captured, I'm taking with me."

Peach took off her scarf, hat, and jacket, forcing Yuki to go put them back inside.

Yuki and Peach were currently sitting in the back of the shop. After their walk, Yuki had opened; it had been a slow day, though a few of his regulars, mostly liminals, had bought something. Right before closing time, however, a small, though certainly not young, girl with silver hair, black and gold eyes, and dark skin came in. She was also completely naked.

"So, Baker, what kind of pies you got?"

Yuki was silent for a time, unable to really process what was happening.

The girl tried to get his attention, but then noticed he was staring at her chest, rolled her eyes, and covered herself with her long hair.

"Hey! Customer here!"

This fortunately woke Yuki from his dazed stae.

"Ah, sorry. What kind of pie would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"There's a list right there," he said, pointing to a nearby sign. "But first, I need to ask: what's it for? Pranking, or eating?"

"Little of column A, little of column B."

Yuki's face lit up.

"Well, then I'd suggest the classic Coconut Cream. It's messy, easy to clean up, and tasty."

"Perfect. Zombina won't know what hit her!"

"I'd suggest getting something else, too. Friendly pranking is all well and good, but it's best to make sure there are no hard feelings."

The customer agreed, deciding to purchase two pies. Yuki went back to grab them, and the girl took the opportunity to steal a few cookies on display.

She then noticed Peach, taking note of her appearance. Doppel didn't recognize her species, and certainly didn't remember her being placed here. Her skin color screamed 'Dullahan', but her shirt clearly showed her head was still firmly attached to her neck. Either way, she probably didn't get here legally.

She wasn't really in the mood to do her job, considering she wasn't on the clock, but she supposed a warning couldn't hurt.

"So… do you have a host family?"

"Host family?"

"Yes, host family. The person or people housing you while you're staying in the country?"

"Oh, right, my host family. He is currently getting your pies."

Peach was a terrible liar, and, to someone like Doppel, she might as well have said the truth.

"We both know that's bullshit."

Peach shoved a nearby napkin dispenser in the other girl's face.

"Agh, my nose!" shouted Doppel. Peach took the opportunity to run like hell.

She knew she would be discovered eventually, but she had hoped that her ship would at least be somewhat repaired first. She had only trusted Yuki because he had taken her in and bought her clothes. She remembered when they first met, how she stumbled into his shop, injured and starving, and how he had fed her, tended to her (admittedly minor) wounds, and given her a place to sleep. She remembered how he didn't really seem to care if she was an alien, especially considering his planet had yet to develop anti-gravity tech, let alone long-distance space travel. Though she would never admit it, even to herself, she liked how open he was, how he always spoke his mind and told the truth, even if he did tend to say the wrong thing.

As Peach hid in an alley to catch her breath, the situation finally took hold.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, curling in on herself.

"You sure this'll find her?"

"Maybe?"

"And what else might happen?"

"It could break, lead me on a while goose chase, just not work, or explode. I really hope it's not the last one. I'm not ready to die, and she's not ready for hobos and muggers."

"I'm sure she's a smart girl, she'll be fine. Either way, I'm not paid enough to deal with aliens."

"You and me both."

Dopple and Yuki were upstairs fiddling with a strange device that mounted to your ear. After a struggle to get it to sit correctly, Yuki gathered his nerves of yarn and cautiously pressed the button on the side, activating it.

The machine beeped, and numbers and words flashed across the screen. It apparently picked up every living thing on this side of the planet, and even color-coded the different species, though it only had two programmed in: Human, blue, and bright Green, Tuffle.

"Good news is, I found her. Even better, I'm not dead!"

Dopple gave a small smile.

"Do you see her?"

"Yeah. Looks like she's... about a mile south of here."

"I probably need to report this. Hold on."

"…?"

The small shape-shifter pulled out a phone from... somewhere and made a call. Yuki felt shivers go down his spine at her devious smirk.

Peach sat in an alley way, in the dark and the cold.

"So this is the Alien?" said a woman in a black suit accompanied by Yuki. Before Peach could do anything, the woman looked her up and down.

"Miss Peach, is it? I'd like you to answer a few questions for me."

Peach looked at Yuki, but he only nodded.

"Okay.."

"Are you here to invade?"

"Of course not."

"Do you hate Humans?"

"Not really, no. You are rather primitive, but I suppose you can't really help that."

"Are you going to cause trouble in any way?"

"I'm just trying to repair my ship and go home."

"Okay, then. Welcome to earth."

Was... was that it?

After returning Peach to Yuki's home/bakery, the agent pulled Yuki aside.

"Listen, I'm going to make you a deal. I'm only supposed to deal with Liminals, and I really don't need the extra work, but I can't just let a non-human stay with an unregistered civilian."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, it would be easier for both of us if no one else knew about her. But because I'm doing this for you, I need you to do something for me."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I want you to register as a Host Family. If you can take in an Alien on your own, then I'll trust you to handle... delicate cases."

"Oh… okay…"

"And I want free cake."

"Yeah, I figured. I still have to make a living, though."

"Oh, don't worry. We only need enough for eight people."

"Eight?! But-"

"Well, it's really only five, but Tio's an Ogre, they eat more than we do. Now, I need to go home, but you can expect your first official homestay tommorow."

Yuki couldn't believe it. This woman was forcing him to house a liminal! It's not like he didn't like liminals or anything, but taking care of Peach was already plenty of work. Unless this next person could take care of themselves, and he doubted it, he'd have to seriously reduce his hours. They had better make up for it...

As Yuki laid down to sleep, he noticed a sheet of paper lying on his bed. It was a note from Peach.

"I didn't need your help, but I appreciate it, even if you are an imbecile."

Well... it was something.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Yuki had gotten up early to do some cleaning. He was about to receive a new guest, after all, and he didn't want a bad first impression. Then again, he also didn't really know what to expect. For all Yuki knew, it might be a chronically messy Orc, or a Centaur who would make the house smell like a barn. That was probably racist, but he also knew it was a legitimate concern.

He finished cleaning up at about eight in the morning, and quickly began a pleasant meal for himself and the still-sleeping Peach. He had decided on omelets this morning.

"Okay, house is cleaned, breakfast made, I'll need to pick up some eggs at the store tomorrow… what else did I need to do today?"

"You could greet me."

Apparently, Miss Smith was a ninja. You never notice her arrive, only when she decides to make herself known. Yuki suspected she was part liminal, or maybe a ghost come back to haunt the homestays of Japan.

"When did you get here?!" Yuki shouted.

"I don't know... An hour ago, maybe?"

"You've been here for an hour and I never saw you?"

"You looked busy, so I figured I wouldn't bother you."

"I don't like the idea of a random person, my coordinator or not, being in my house without me knowing."

Smith smiled while holding out a mug, and giving an expectant look to the Baker. Yuki took the mug and filled it with Coffee.

"Anyways, I came to clarify a number of things. For example, how much do you know of the Interspecies Exchange Act?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had enough time to catch up on my required reading. I know I can't hurt them and they can't hurt me, but that's it."

"I see. Well, as a Host, it is your job to teach your homestays about Japan and its customs. They can also only leave the house with you in their company."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too-"

"And no sex."

"Why?" Yuki asked, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, Liminal girls tend to be very passionate. And besides, your internet history and credit card bills are beautifully decorated with-"

Before Smith could finish her sentence, Yuki placed his hands over her mouth. He was about as red as a field of roses, and profusely sweating.

"I get the picture, stop talking."

"What was she talking about?" Peach asked, having finally woken up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Say, who's hungry? I know I am! Let's eat and talk about something else, okay? Okay!"

"A new conversation, eh? How was the latest issue of-"

Yuki's screams could be heard in the next building over.

After a minor ordeal involving a frying pan, a rolling pin, and a miraculous traffic cone, Yuki stood in a corner, a decently-sized black eye and a look of defeat and shame on his face as Smith and Peach began discussing a… special magazine Yuki enjoyed, and only bought in the next town over.

As Noon rolled around, the home stay arrived.

"Alright, Mister Yuki Saito, meet Chica. Chica, meet Yuki."

"Um... isn't she a little young?"

Standing before Yuki and Peach was a rather tiny Harpy. Poultry Harpies are small, even by Harpy standards; the standard Harpy goes up to your chest, but Chica only came up to his stomach. She even acted like a small child, hiding behind Smith.

"Chica is a Harpy. A lot of people think they are younger than they actually are, but she's actually only a year younger than yourself."

"Okay... Well, come in, I'll show you around the house and let you pick your room, sound good?"

Smith grabbed the harpy from behind her and placed her face to face with the baker. He gave a kind smile, but everyone was blissfully unaware that Peach was feeling rather angry, mostly because she had practice hiding her emotions. Someone was taking Yuki away from her, and that made her blood boil.

"Uh, yes. That sounds nice. Thank you."

"Alright, come on," Yuki said with a warm smile, leading Peach and their new guest upstairs.

As Yuki showed Chica around, Peach began silently watching them, often from behind a corner, almost as if she was studying the other girl.

"Well, those are the rooms. Now we just need to pick out your bedroom, put up a sleeping bag, and buy some actual furniture tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Ah, yes... That does sound good... But, um, can I use your restroom?" Chica asked somewhat desperately.

"Um, you don't need to ask. It's down the hall, to the left."

As soon as Yuki finished speaking, Chica darted for the restroom and slammed the door. After she had been in there for an hour, Peach decided to check on their guest, and maybe get a few questions answered. Peach marched towards the door and opened it while Yuki was lugging a desk up the stairs.

"So, Chico, I want to get something out of the..."

Peach went silent at the sight of Chica, naked and struggling to suppress her moans, a small white egg nestled between her legs, her eyes teary, and locked with Peach's.

They were both silent for a moment before Peach found her voice.

"You know what? I'm gonna just... yeah..."

Peach gently shut the door and went into her room, and falling face-first onto her bed, trying to forget what she had just seen. Unfortunately, after what felt like hours, she only remembered it with greater detail. She recalled seeing another egg on its way out of the harpy as Peach closed the door. The Tuffle doubted she could handle something like that; the poor harpy had it rough.

As night fell upon the household, Yuki was wondering how he miscounted the eggs in his refrigerator.

"Jeez, I thought I had more... I guess I could just run out and get something, but what? I can't just get anything... Wait, is it even okay to eat eggs with Chica here? I hope so, I kinda need them for baking."

Yuki continued to ponder as he closed the refrigerator door, placing his hand on his chin as he left to get some dinner.

The following morning, Yuki was greeted with a surprise upon preparing breakfast.

"I don't remember getting brown eggs..."

He plucked one from the container. It felt like a normal chicken egg, but it was kinda slimy and smelled strange.

Yuki pondered the mysterious egg before he realized a few things.

One, he was living with a harpy.

Two, Harpies are birds and lay eggs.

Three, it smelled weird because it was freshly laid.

Four, it was slimy because of where it probably came from.

As soon as he realized all that, he quickly placed the egg he was holding in the sink. He would have thrown it away, but he was afraid of hurting Chica's feelings. Peach came downstairs early this morning, and quickly got swept up in his panic about the egg.

"What do I do?!"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm just a baker! You're a super-smart alien!"

"I'm good at building and fixing things, not figuring out what to do with-"

"With what?"

Both Yuki and Peach almost jumped when they herd Chicas soft and innocent sounding voice

"Um, with you! I was wondering if I should have you help around in the Bakery."

"Oh, Chica would love to go! But why didn't Muffin ask Chica in the first place?"

"It was going to be a surprise; you weren't meant to hear us. Wait, Muffin?"

"Chica can't remember Muffin's name, so Chica decided to just call you Muffin."

"...Alright. Um, get dressed, we're going to the store today. You get to pick anything you want to take, okay? The Cultural Exchange is paying. Just remember that it has to fit in your room!"

"Yay! Chica gets to go out with Muffin!"

The harpy quickly ran to her room to get changed.

"Peach, can I count on you to do something about those eggs while we're gone?"

Peach's face was blank, but she was screaming inside. She may not show it, but she was really close to making chicken salad out of that bird. She didn't want to lose Yuki to someone who looked like a five-year-old.

"Consider it done... imbecile."

Peach muttered. Chica then rounded the corner once more, but this time wearing hotpants and a long blouse.

"Come on, Muffin! Chica wants to go outside!"

"Alright, Peach, I'll see you tonight when we get home. Try not to get into trouble, okay? I don't want to come home to a disaster."

That was all Yuki could say before Chica pulled him outside, leaving the young Tuffle alone. As soon as the others were gone, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

" **God damn it! Shit!** " She paused for a moment, then realized something.

"I know how to make him pay attention to me!"

Peach sprinted up to Yuki's room and began raiding his 'secret' porn stash. She grabbed a stack labeled 'Sci-Fi' and began scanning it for ideas.

"Chica, slow down! I know you're excited, but we've got plenty of time!"

He actually wanted her to slow down to get a better look at her. Her chest might not be anything to write home about, but her ass was magnificent. Her hips swayed as she walked, her rear bouncing with each step. And her thighs, they were glorious!

"But Chica wants to get home soon! Chica is scared of crowds..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Chica always gets lost. Chica can't fly like other harpies."

"Chica, we'll be fine. Just hold on tight and you won't get lost, okay?"

"Okay!"

Chica leapt up onto his head, straddling his neck and all but humping his face.

"Chica, not that I'm really complaining, but you're digging into my shoulders, and people are staring."

"But you said to hold on you so I don't get lost."

"This is gonna be my whole day, isn't it?" Yuki muttered to himself.

Seemed like his life was going to get a lot harder from now on.

Meanwhile, far above the atmosphere, a strange, spherical object drifted forwards, headed straight for the Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

The following night, Yuki was putting the finishing touches on Chica's room. They had gotten multiple pieces of furniture, including a mini-fridge and several egg cartons, as well as a trash can for molting.

"Alright, that ought to be it," Yuki stated as he finished putting together Chica's bed, wiping his brow before going downstairs. While he was out with Chica, he had gotten some ingredients and tried his hand at making some Udon Noodles. Yuki himself didn't like how it turned out, though Peach and Chica did.

After finishing the meal, Peach and Chica went upstairs, while Yuki did the dishes. When that was finished, he decided to go straight to bed. That was where his day officially went from the regular 'weird' to 'what the hell'.

"Jeez, how are women in that book meant to wear these?" muttered Peach, who was attempting to squeeze into an erotic outfit much too small for her.

"Was I supposed to apply lubrication first? I swear, it is tighter than a Galactic Police uniform."

She attempted to pull up the pants, but was hardly able to move them an inch up her body before something occurred to her: it was stuck. She knew it wouldn't be an issue for Yuki, she'd seen how he ogled her, he would probably remove the garment the instant she offered herself, but she had wanted to surprise him, and Chica would just as likely tear it as she would pull it up.

Her current situation was less than ideal, but she would be damned if she would lose a man like him to a girl with the body of a child. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Peach carefully crossed the hall to Chica's room and knocked on the door three times.

"Harpy! I require assistance!" she called softly.

"What is it?"

"I..."

Peach trailed off, suddenly unsure if letting her competitor for Yuki's affections know of her plans was a good idea.

"...I need help putting on my Pajamas. I usually had the imbecile help me, but, seeing as there is now another female, I would prefer you help instead."

"Okay," Chica muttered, still half asleep. The two of them did their best to put on the garment, though it was a struggle, the difficulty only driving them further.

Yuki was currently pondering things of a sexual nature. For example, why are there rules against sexual contact between the Homestay and their host? Do all sexual actions apply, or only penetration?

As his mind wandered, he noticed something strange in the night sky. It almost looked like an eye, but with a figure standing in the center. It almost looked like…

Yuki quickly got out of bed and threw on his pants and the Scouter he "Borrowed" from Peach. He activated it and looked to the sky, reading the scan: Saiyan.

He rushed downstairs and out the door, his scouter pinging once again to indicate the estimated landing zone for the craft, prompting Yuki to quickly rush as fast as he could to meet it. He didn't exactly have a car, or even a scooter; he hoped he would make it in time.

Having finally gotten the outfit on, Peach cautiously entered Yuki's room.

"Human? Human, where are you?"

She asked looking around the room, she checked the closet, under his bed, through his porn collection (he couldn't have possibly been hiding in it, but there were some good ideas in there), even the attic and basement, but Yuki was long gone.

"... GOD DAMNIT!"

Peach was so frustrated, agitated, angry! She had gone through all the trouble of putting on a skin-tight outfit, and the person it was meant for was gone. She was absolutely livid.

Chica hid under the blankets of her new bed, shivering in fear. She could almost taste it in the air; Peach was ready to kill someone.

Yuki eventually found himself in the middle of a nearby forest. He had heard rumors of a Dryad living there, but he was more focused on finding the 'Sayain', as the scouter had called it.

Unfortunately, his mission was halted when vines wrapped themselves around him, holding him still.

"I thought Smith said that I would remain undisturbed, yet here I am holding a Human next to a rather large crater. I will ask you once: why are you here?" Said a rather busty woman with hair made of leaves and vines that just barely covered her chest.

"My ship worked! It really worked!"

Both the Dryad and Yuki looked down into the pit to see another busty woman hovering ten feet above her craft, wearing what appeared to be a scouter, though there were differences, and it was clearly cobbled together. She actually looked all but identical to a Human woman, the sole exception being a monkey tail swinging behind her. She was wearing what looked like some sort of armor, the chest plate having a single shoulder strap and the pants only having one leg. Yuki wasn't sure if there was a reason for that, or if it was purely decorative.

The Dryad didn't care, however, and sent her vines to restrict the new intruder.

"Get over here," the dryad said in a low and agitated tone as the vines wrapped themselves aground the other girl.

A moment passed, the Dryad examining her captives.

"So, who talks first?" The Dryad said, tightening her grip. Yuki thought he heard his bones creak, but the Sayian didn't really seem to mind. "What are you doing in my forest?"

"I came to find her."

"And who is she?"

"I am a proud member of the Sayian race! We saiyans are the greatest warriors throughout the universe!"

The Dryad was annoyed by such pride, and growing more agitated with each second.

"I don't care, you put a massive hole in my forest. I cannot let that go unpunished."

"Yeah, you can't make me do anything."

"And why not?"

"'Cause I can break free whenever I want."

Yuki, however, could not say the same. His stomach was squeezed inwards, creating a false hourglass shape, and his face showed only pain. Well, pain and lust; he was pushing through the pain by staring at the Dryad's magnificent breasts.

"You're bluffing. And even if you're not, I could still squeeze harder."

"I don't think you can. Not that it really matters, anyways."

A ball of energy formed in the Saiyan's hand, and, with a flick of her wrist, it darted forwards and knocked the Dryad onto her ass. Yuki certainly appreciated the sight, but was distracted from the bizarre feat by 'little Yuki', whom he was trying to calm down through sheer willpower alone.

"Welp, that takes care of that."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Yes, you are. If you weren't, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The saiyan broke away from the vines and gently floated down to the ground.

"Hey!" Yuki cried out, blue in the face from oxygen deprivation.

"What do you want, Earth man?"

"Could you let me down?"

"Why?"

"Um, because you're a good person?"

The Sayian smiled, floating back up to Yuki.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're listening to me?"

"Fair enough, but you got yourself into this situation; you can get yourself out."

"I only got into this situation because of you!"

"Your fault, not mine. Good-bye."

"Wait!" shouted Yuki. In his desperation, he grabbed onto the furry appendage dangling in front of him, holding on for dear life.

"You fool! Let my tail go at once!" said Tail's owner cried, her voice cracking and sounding somewhere between panic and a moan of pleasure.

"Only if you help me!"

The Saiyan complied, breaking the vines holding Yuki, causing them both to drop to the ground. However, Yuki only squeezed tighter, and the girl fell to her knees, drooling.

"Hey, I helped you, now let go!"

"Nope. One, you're an alien, and I need to make sure you're not gonna kill anyone. Two, you need a bath; people in the nearest town over can smell you.

The Sayian wanted to protest, she really did, but Yuki grabbed and squeezed her tail with both hands, crippling her ability to even talk, leaving her drooling face-first on the forest floor. Yuki then turned his attention to the Dryad who was now standing up straight and observing them.

"Um, sorry about all that. And the crater."

"I have fixed worse. Just take the girl and leave."

"Okay. Wait, worse?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it. Just get out of here."

"Will do. And, again, sorry... uh..."

"My name is Kii."

"Sorry for the trouble, Kii."

As Yuki walked back home, the Saiyan trailing behind him (he figured she could probably handle it, given her strength and lack of hygene), he asked her a question.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Ginger..."

Yuki had since come home and explained the situation to his homestays.

"Imbecile!"

"Muffin shouldn't abduct every girl he notices..."

"I didn't abduct her!"

"You crippled me and dragged me here!"

"Because you could get hurt out there! And because you smell terrible, and I don't want to present you to the authorities before giving you a bath."

"Imbecile, you expect a barbarian to know how to bathe?"

"I know how! I just don't do it much. No one does back home."

"Oh right, Barbarians only bathe once a year!"

"At least us 'Barbarians' can fight without relying on a bunch of cheap tricks!"

"Because you are too stupid to know how!"

"I'll have you know I built a spacecraft and flew it here!"

"A barbarian with a brain?! Stop the presses, this is headline news!"

"That does it!"

The Saiyan threw another energy ball at the Tuffle, but she dodged it, causing the orb to nearly miss Chica, who squawked and laid an egg.

"Ah! I don't wanna be turned into Fried Chicken!" she shouted before hiding behind Yuki.

"Enough!" Yuki shouted.

"It's way too late for this. Peach, stop antagonizing Ginger. Ginger, you need a bath. Now."

The pair wanted to shout back, but they couldn't. Peach retreated to her room, frustrated, while Yuki led Ginger to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get the water start-" Yuki cut himself off upon looking back at Ginger, who had stripped, leaving her _very_ nice chest bare for all (or Yuki, anyways) to see.

"Um, I'll go wash your clothes, just call if you need anything!"

Yuki quickly evacuated the room, the tub having filled. He noticed nose was leaking a ridiculous amount of blood, more than should be possible. He shook his head, and the delusion was gone.

"I've been watching too much Anime."

After a while, Yuki sat outside the bathroom, secretly praying he would be invited in.

"Earth man! Where is the cleaning powder?"

"We don't have that here, we have soap."

"What is 'soap'?"

"It's that small block of scented animal fat."

"That sounds delicious!" shouted Peach. Yuki heard her take a bite, then spit it out. "This tastes nothing like you said!"

"At least you didn't react like Peach…"

The Tuffle had screamed something about pimples, and threw the soap out the window.

"Earth man, I need assistance!"

"What is it?"

Wet footsteps could be heard coming from inside, and Ginger suddenly pulled him in.

"Wash me."

Yuki's face lit up with a perverted smile as he grabbed the soap... But then someone else came in. It was Peach, wrapped in a towel.

"Dibs."

"What?"

"I called dibs first, he washes me first."

"I asked first."

"Chica wants a turn, too!"

Yuki couldn't believe his luck. He had three very hot girls all demanding he wash them. This was a dream come true. He shook his head, but nothing changed.

Suddenly, he realized his vision was fading. Why was that?

Oh, wait, Chica was sitting on his shoulders, squeezing his head between her powerful thighs.

"I think I'm gonna stop standing for a bit..."

And with that, he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

"God damn it!"

"You mad?"

"Do I look mad?!"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe that's because _I am!_ " Yuki screamed at the girl currently sitting in front of the shop counter.

"Come on, all I added was a cup of Frost Salt."

"That stuff can freeze a blue whale solid, and you put it in a cake! How did you even think that was a good idea?!"

Before the two could continue, the door swiftly opened. In walked a zombie with icicles sticking out from her stitches, an ogre shaking so badly she was causing a miniature earthquake, a monoeye that was quite literally stuck inside a giant block of ice, and Doppel, now colored solid blue.

" **You bastard**!" they screamed. Or at least, most of them did; the monoeye was, at the moment, wholly incapable of speech, though her eye could be seen darting around.

"Alright, I am off to pick up some supplies for the bakery. Peach, make sure Ginger doesn't leave. I'm counting on you."

"I... I understand!" Peach said, a little flustered. It really made her heart flutter, knowing he depended on her like that.

"Chica, be good, alright?"

"Not an issue, muffin!" said the Harpy, giving Yuki a salute.

"And Ginger, don't blow up the house."

"No promises."

That wasn't exactly reassuring, but Yuki was entirely out of ingredients, and he couldn't wait until the usual delivery. Thankfully, his part-time employee, Ella, was covering for him. She was a bit under-developed in Yuki's favorite area, but her body wasn't so bad, and had a nice pear shape.

However, he was reluctant to leave her on her own. She had a bad habit of pulling practical jokes. She usually stuck to minor things around the upstairs home, like whoopee cushions hidden inside the furniture or buzzers on the doorknob, but, sometimes, she did something with the food. Recently, the bakery had expanded its menu to accommodate liminals, and so he kept various exotic ingredients on hand for specialty orders. Moon Sugar, Frost Salts, Fire Spice, and Liminal Honey, which came from giant bee-women's… erotic excretions. The number of liminals in the area was surprisingly high, though he suspected it was higher in more urban areas.

But, regardless, as Yuki came back from a few errands that could no longer be put off, Ella was already hard at work sorting the special ingredients.

"Sorry about not helping out for the past few days."

"You didn't even warn me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I've been crazy busy, what with hosting liminals and all that."

"Is that why I've seen liminals in the back room lately?"

"Yeah. I thought it was gonna end up like an anime, but apparently not."

"How unfortunate. Here, I made you a brownie."

Yuki took the small chocolate treat, and ate it in a single bite. Ella was a good chef, all things considered. Not as good as himself, but he wasn't going to pass up a treat. That was when he noticed Ella giggling, and suddenly knew something was wrong.

"Hey... uh..." Yuki said as he started to sweat profusely.

"This brownie... It's... It's kind of hot..."

"Maybe that's because I added a pinch of Magma Sugar!" And with that said, Yuki's mouth suddenly felt as if someone had filled his mouth with molten iron.

"Sh-"

"Um, can I please place an order?" Asked a lovely Ogre woman who was watching Yuki from over the counter.

"Sure. W-wh-what can I get you?" Said Yuki, desperately trying to ignore the burning in his mouth. The sweat, panting, and occasional ember made it clear what was happening, though.

"Um, I need a large cake. Me and my friends are celebrating, and we kinda eat a lot all together."

"W-What k-k-ki-kind?"

"A Honey Cake! I hear it's really delicious, and it shouldn't take too long."

Yuki made sure to write down her order on a small notepad he kept behind the counter specifically for things like this.

"Name and... And... god, that burns! And number please..." Yuki's every breath was now coming out as spurts of flame, though he wasn't sure if the unchanging pain was good or bad- the flames in his mouth were becoming more and more intense with every passing second, but not the heat. Whether that meant his nerves were deadening as fast as the heat rose or the heat wasn't rising, he wasn't sure.

"Tio, and my number is '44-555-6479'." Yuki wrote that down, too, and he was visibly crying as he finished.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah... W-why?"

"Well you seem kind of…"

"I'm fine, I just ate something way too spicy. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Is that it?"

"Y-yeah..." By this point, Yuki's clothes were completely soaked.

"It should be ready in an hour or so. I'll call you when you can come pick it up." The Ogre left with a smile, and, with the customer gone, all premise of civility left with her.

" **Oh good god, I swallowed a volcano!"** Screamed Yuki as he began guzzling every dairy product in the building and washing it down with leftover bread. Anyone who'd ever drank water after spicy food knew that it only made it worse. For someone like Yuki, who enjoyed spicy food, keeping large amounts of dairy around the house for personal use just made sense. It was technically there for baking, but it was his damn bakery, he could use the ingredients as he saw fit.

The cake was nearly finished, and Yuki was thankfully mostly okay, though he would occasionally cough up embers and ash. He had also nearly fried Chica earlier, who had snuck up behind him, but she was fine, if terrified.

"Hey, you finish the icing?"

"Almost. We ran out of honey."

"I'll call Bumble, let her know I'm coming over now."

"Alright, I'll finish what I can."

And with that, Yuki grabbed the phone in the back and dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"Hey Stinger, can I talk to Bumble?"

"You coming to get the honey?"

"Yeah. We had enough for the batter, but there's still the frosting. It okay if I come over for some?"

"I guess. I just wish I could be there. I know you're not gonna make a move, but I've seen the way you look at Bumble."

"You and I both know that Bumble needs you collecting nectar. Besides, last time I ran out early, you stung me. I had to go to the emergency room!"

"You were staring at Bumble! Plus, I ran into an Arachne before that, so I was on edge."

"I'm not gonna make a move on your girl, you know that. And she wouldn't betray you like that, either. And you also know that Arachnes wouldn't attack you because of your giant freaking stinger and wings that could shear right through their webs."

"Yeah, yeah. I already apologized. I'll make sure Bumble gets a few buckets ready."

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Talk to you later."

"Alright, and don't... hold on." There was muttering on the other end for a moment.

"Okay... Sorry, the queen said that if you ever feel stressed, pay her a visit, and that she can keep a secret."

"I'm… hanging up now."

"Okay, bye."

Stinger was, despite her actions towards him, a good friend. He had first discovered her passed out after she had apparently flown near a factory. She was fiercely stubborn and refused to accept his help, but she didn't really have a choice; she was still too weak to move at that point. He ended up bringing her back to the bakery and giving her some food, water, and rest. She flew off as soon as she recovered, but he just kept running into her afterwards. He had a feeling it was on purpose, though she denied it. Regardless, her hive-partner, which was the closest thing to a wife a hive-based species could get, Bumble, was thankful for it, and he ended up getting a fairly regular supply of honey from then on. He of course paid for it, but still.

Yuki walked along through the forest, carrying a tupper full of small treats for his two favorite bees. They were mostly old stock he couldn't sell, but they would be perfectly fine once heated, and the bees were experts at heating things, albeit with their bodies.

As he arrived at the hive, a rather petite yet busty bee greeted him.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Hey Bumble. Have you been doing well?"

"Yep! This was pretty short notice, though, so I only have about three jars' worth. Don't worry, your regular order won't be affected!" Bumble said, preforming a slight bounce, shaking her bountiful frame. While regular bees stored nectar in a specialized stomach, Liminal Bees stored them in their chests, where they were slowly converted into honey. As such, their chest size fluctuated with how much honey and nectar they had in them. Given that the average worker didn't have to leave the hive, their assets tended to swell quite a bit.

After a small pause and a cough of embarrassment, Yuki positioned Bumble over a large clay pot and began to slowly massage and tease her massive breasts. Bumble let out the occasional moan, and the stream of honey flowing from her and the sweet aroma of honey grew stronger with every noise she made. Though Yuki would never make a move on her, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed doing this. He was glad Ella hadn't come; she would have somehow convinced him to let her do it.

When he had finished, he handed Bumble the tupper of sweets he had brought.

"Alright, this ought to last us until next time. Thanks again," Yuki said, patting a now 'deflated' bumble, whose chest was now nearly as flat as Chica.

"Oh, before I forget, Stinger wanted me to give you these."

"What are they?"

Bumble reached behind her and pulled out some photos that Stinger had taken. Wait a moment...

"This...this is..."

Yuki stared at the pictures. They were of Stinger and Bumble, both wearing only honey and posed provocatively. A caption at the bottom read: 'Can we teach you about the birds and the bees?' Yuki gladly accepted the photos.

"I... thank you. It must have taken you a while to get Stinger to do this."

"Actually, it was her idea. She may get jealous, but she's just aggressive. That's how drones are."

"Well, I'll make sure to remember that. Um, is that message an actual offer, or what?"

"Yeah! Just give us a little warning, okay? Stinger's usually pretty busy, and you know she wouldn't appreciate you coming in unannounced for casual sex."

"Fair enough. I'll call you guys when I have a day off, I guess? I never really imagined something like this would happen to me."

And with that, Yuki left.

When Yuki returned, the honey was mixed in with the frosting, which had been kept warm so it didn't solidify. The cake was finished, and the Ogre picked it up without issue.

Unfortunately, Ella was far too happy. He had watched her the entire time; he knew she hadn't put something into the cake, but that smile of hers said otherwise.

"Ella, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she said with an even wider grin.

"What is that smile for, then?"

"I'm just happy, is all."

That was even more suspicious. Then he noticed her hands looked strange.

He grabbed Ella's hands in his own and noticed they were pale and ridiculously cold.

"Ella? Why are your hands so cold?"

"I may have put in some Frost Salts in the icing."

"... **What?!** "

"Come on, I've never used them before. You would've done the same, right?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, she was an Ogre. She'll be fine!"

They argued back and forth for a while. Ella absolutely refused to apologize, and he was sorely tempted to fire her then and there, though, in the end, he didn't.

As the various liminals in various stages of hypothermia glared at me, I attempted to placate them.

"Ladies, I am so sorry. My assistant, she does this sometimes, but this is the first time she ever did this to an order. Again, I am very sorry, and will gladly reimburse you or remake your order, correctly this time."

" Look what you did to Manako!" Screamed the Zombie, gesturing over to the frozen mooneye. "The only reason I'm not a zombie popsicle is because I'm wearing a heated blanket!"

"I have some heated drinks, if you'd like," said Ella.

Unfortunately, the Zombie was feeling rather frustrated, and so she dumped one of the drinks over Ella's head.

The moment the liquid touched Ella, a flash blinded everyone in the room, and, when it died down, Ella had been replaced with a seal.

"Well, at least she's in a good home," muttered Tio.

It turned out that Yuki's new foreign employee was, in fact, a liminal who had run away from the Exchange. Due to her human appearance, she had made a life for herself, no one the wiser about her true nature. However, although she appeared to be human, touching water transformed her into a seal.

Yuki was honestly quite frustrated at this point. It seemed like he had a new problem caused by liminals every day. Still, the females _were_ rather attractive, so at least they made up for it with gratuitous T &A.

Unfortunately, Yuki was now stuck with Ella. Smith was once again tugging on the puppet strings that were Peach and Ginger.

"Do I really have to host her?" asked Yuki. "Peach and Chica already worry me enough, I don't want to have the girl who put fire salts in the fireplace just to see what happened living with me."

"Too late."

"Damn it," Yuki muttered, pushing his head back and looking into the sky

"God, please, stop giving me troublemakers. Can't I have someone sweet and nice for a change?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki was out for the day, attempting to figure out how to drum up business. While he was reimbursed for most costs the liminals staying with him caused, Peach and Ginger were, unfortunately, not covered by that. Though it wasn't enough to cause anything drastic, it also cut into his savings more than he would have liked, especially given that one was rebuilding a space ship capable of faster-than-light travel and the other was crazy strong and didn't really understand how fragile most things were. Ellie also tended to use somewhat expensive ingredients in her pranks, and, now that he was stuck with her, had started spiking some of his stock. He couldn't exactly watch her constantly, so he eventually just gave up and learned the signs. Though it didn't cause any more accidents like with that poor Ogre and her friends, it did cause some of his ingredients to be wasted.

Yuki had recently started feeding Ellie her own pranks, however, and it seemed that she had stopped, for the most part.

Either way, however, he was still worried about a crisis or accident. With that in his mind, he had Peach and Chica running the Bakery while he was out, with Ginger watching over Ellie, leaving him free to brainstorm and look at various examples.

"How can I make it stand out?" Yuki asked himself before he realized he was in the park. He quickly found a bench to sit on, then brought out a notepad that held his ideas so far. They were mostly gimmicks to help bring in people that might otherwise not come. As he looked over the list, he began to recall a liminal that moved in nearby and begun to drive away business, and the people living there.

A goblin had somehow been accepted into the cultural exchange despite their species' tendency for trouble. Although she wasn't… dangerous, she had been making trouble, and scaring off a lot of people. Her name was Trashcan, oddly enough, and the two of them had been butting heads for a while, now, both literally and metaphorically. She would often hang around his bakery aggressively hitting on anyone who passed by and yelling when they turned her down, and when he asked her to buy something or leave, she quite literally placed her forehead against his and demanded he make her. MON couldn't really do anything, either, as she wasn't breaking any laws or the exchange's rules.

Yuki couldn't really do anything to drive her off, as only liminals could harm other liminals, and any security he could hire would be far too expensive or simply couldn't because she wasn't breaking any laws or rules.

There were a few good ideas, though. He could do a maid café… except that he would have to hire an employee, which he quite frankly couldn't afford, and the only people he wouldn't have to pay were either space aliens, didn't have hands, or couldn't be trusted. He could do a kitten café… except there was the issue of getting and taking care of numerous kittens. It wasn't like he really had that much space in front, either, his shop was pretty small.

What could he do?

"Excuse me," a rather soft voice called from behind. When Yuki turned to address the voice, he experienced the rare combination of terror and arousal that he often gained when dealing with unknown or dangerous female liminals. If he didn't know any better, the figure before him was a female slime of some sort. Her clothing, black-and-red eyes, and decidedly solid body were obvious to anyone who knew anything about slimes; he liked to think that he knew quite a bit about the liminal species living near him, and his specialty goods ensured several loyal customers. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Um, yes?"

"I saw this flyer a minute ago, and noticed you had more with you. Do you own the bakery advertised?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be alright if we went there?"

"Uh, okay. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"I'm a Majiin, silly."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"Oh, right, we don't exist yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"...Let me answer your question with another question."

"And that is?"

"Tell me, mister, what do you know about time travel?"

"Less than I should, apparently."

"Well, it turns out that time machines run on very special fuel."

"What?"

"Time machines need a special fuel. I thought Capsule Corp wouldn't mind if I used one of theirs to research a school assignment, but then, wouldn't you know it, there was only enough fuel for a single trip, and no one in this time knows how to make it. I'm hungry, stuck in another time with no way to get home, and it's making me upset."

"Um, okay... but why a bakery? There are plenty of fast food places near here that are almost always looking for new employees, and they usually give their workers discounts."

"Majiin only eat sweets. You see, my great, great…" the pink girl continued using that word for quite a while, though whether it was for seconds or minutes Yuki could only guess.

"...great grandfather and founder of my race, the original Majiin Buu, could turn anything into candy, and we Majiin retain that ability. Unfortunately, I don't have nearly enough ki to transform enough food into sweets to sustain me, I can only do that, like, once every three hours at best, and it really drains me afterwards, so I need to eat more food than I made."

"Your… ancestor had a weird name. Speaking of which, what's yours?"

"Pudding."

"Okay. Come on, then, let's go."

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Well, most people wouldn't, but, with my life, it's not too far-fetched."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, 'mythical' creatures are real, and I have a bird-girl and a seal-girl living in my house and a standing offer for casual sex from a pair of bee-girls. After a while, you learn to just say 'fuck it, why not?!'"

"Oh."

After returning to the Bakery, and discovering that Trashcan was thankfully not there, Yuki got out a batch of cupcakes that he hadn't sold the other day and had yet to be eaten. Unfortunately, this revealed that Pudding had an appetite to rival Ginger's.

"I love cake!" Pudding squealed as she sucked up the sweets like a black hole devouring a star. It was honestly rather terrifying; her mouth opened wider than any living being her size could survive, and she just shoved them all in.

"More please!"

"Slow down! I only have so many leftover cupcakes, I'm going to have to bake more just so you don't eat today's stock at this rate."

"Then give me everything else!"

Ella walked in and sat down next to Yuki, her expression dumbfounded.

"How much can this girl eat?"

"I don't know... and I'm not sure we could ever figure it out."

"I have the feeling you're right."

They continued to watch until Pudding suddenly stopped and passed out in a bowl of her namesake.

"So Yuki, what are you going to do with her?"

"Take her in."

"What? Why?!"

"Peach, no matter what I do, I'm going to be stuck with her. Smith would dump her on me because she's another alien, and I have the feeling she would come back regardless."

"Hmm. As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. Do you have some kind of magnetic property that attracts liminal attention? A curse, maybe a special pheromone or something?"

"You know, given all I've gone through, I wouldn't even be surprised, even if you'd never brought it up."

"Well, at least you've accepted your life is gonna be weird. There were a lot of people back home that put themselves in a crazy house after they realized I was a Selkie, even after liminals became public knowledge. Though I think those ones were more trying to escape from me than actually thinking they were crazy."

"If I tried to force my life to be normal, it would be pretty dull. I would have never met you, or any of my other friends," Yuki said, sitting down in a chair behind the counter, looking at the sleeping creature at the table directly across from him. He began to wonder: if what she said was true, and she was from the freaking _future_... what else is the universe going to throw at him?

"So yummy!" Said pudding, who had abandoned her fork the moment she tasted the treat in front of her. As she ate, a man in dark clothing entered the shop.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" asked Yuki, putting on a smile to hide his worries about the future and fear of the present, namely the man in front of him.

"Well, all the money you have, if you wouldn't mind..." he uttered, drawing a pistol from inside his coat.

"I'm sorry, are you robbing me? I'm not sure if you noticed, but this is a small bakery. You'd get a much better haul from that chain a few blocks down, or the Wacdonalds."

"Yes, I am robbing you. I need it more than your pathetic excuse for a bakery."

"Pathetic? I'm the only one in the area."

"Yeah, and the fact that people avoid this place says a lot."

"Every shop goes through a rough patch every once in a while."

"From what I hear, you're almost bankrupt."

"Who told you that?"

"A little bird."

As Yuki and the terrifyingly intelligent and well-informed robber continued to talk, Pudding walked up to him.

"Um, Mr. Sweetie, what other types of ice cream can go into these-"

"Don't get between this, girl!" The man shouted, slapping the cake out of Pudding's hands and onto the floor. As soon as the cake hit the floor, Pudding knelt down, tears streaming out of her eyes, her hands gently touching the smashed dessert.

"My... My cake...! It was innocent..."

"...um, Pudding I can-"

"Stop. I must grieve."

Yuki and the man just stared at her, unsure what to make of it before continuing.

"You know, I actually feel kinda bad for doing that. I mean, it's one thing to steal from someone, but that was just mean of me."

"You should. That was quality ice cream cake. I mean, it's one thing if it was, like, cheap bread, but that was actually pretty dang expensive, and made with Harpy eggs and Minotaur Milk. The only reason I'm letting her eat it is because the person who ordered it refused to pay."

A whistle could be heard below them, and steam could be seen rising from the Majiin. The two men looked down at her as her head rose, tears streaming from her eyes the only part of her face that didn't scream of pure, unadulterated rage.

"You ruined Pudding's Cake! _Pudding hate you!_ "

The man in the trenchcoat shot the girl, but the bullets simply stopped and clattered to the floor, the air itself suddenly feeling heavier than lead. The man quickly tried to run, but Pudding leapt in front of the door and performed a roundhouse kick. Her leg stretched all the way across the room, lengthening and bending in ways that should have turned any bones she had into dust.

A very audible crack was heard when the kick made contact, and the bloodcurdling scream it produced made shivers crawl down Yuki and Ella's spines. Thankfully, Ella was smart enough to call Smith; a non-human had just broken a human's arm, and quite possibly his ribcage.

"So she isn't in trouble?"

"Nope."

After examining the Situation, Smith had decided that, in spite of everything, the man, who was now in an ambulance, was at fault. He was the aggressor, and, as such, it was considered self-defense. Yuki was honestly surprised that was allowed, given how he'd heard about a group of Orcs holding up a comic book store a few weeks back. Smith explained that that had forced the government to amend laws concerning liminals, allowing humans and liminals to harm each other in specific cases.

"However, now we have thi-"

"I know what you're about to do. You are going to say that I should look after Pudding, and how her diet makes this the perfect place for her, so you're going to assign her to me as her host family. I'll try to protest, but you'll ignore me, just like all the other times. How many was that, again? Two?"

"I'm hurt, Yuki. I would normally never do anything like that. Still, you're not wrong. Hey can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Am I really getting that predictable?"

The following day, Yuki had left to get supplies, leaving the girls unattended... but Pudding had gotten an idea after hearing him talking in his sleep.

"So, Ginger, can I ask a question?"

"What do you desire, Monster?"

"How do big boobs feel?"

"Umm, what?"

"Big boobs. How do they feel? You have the biggest set."

"Where did this come from?"

"I heard Sweetie talking in his sleep last night. He said something about your bust size, and I was wondering… if I could have it?

"What do you..." Ginger muttered before her chest was violently gripped by the pink hands of Pudding, the Majiin rubbing and squeezing and licking and sucking every inch and at varying intensities to perfectly emulate it.

After a brief struggle, Ginger was drooling on the ground and sweating profusely, her shirt torn open, Peach, Chica and Ella all watching. As soon as Pudding was done, she looked over at the trio and said in a menacing tone:

"Targets Acquired."

With that, the three ran in separate directions. Unfortunately, Chica's stubby legs weren't fast enough.

"So, when I read sweetie's mind, he awfully liked looking at your butt, and I was wondering... If I can have it?!"

"Ah! Bad touch!" Chico squealed as Pudding did _everything_ to her rear, squeezing and massaging and spanking and other, more vulgar things that can't be said at this content rating. The poor girl ended up drooling on the ground, her ass in the air, much like Ginger. She didn't stand a chance.

The next target was Ella, who quite frankly sucked at hiding.

"What are you going to do to me?!"

Pudding said nothing, instead just feeling the other girl's frame in a completely non-sensual way.

"Oh, what, am I not good enough to molest? Is that it?"

"..."

"Fine, not like I wanted anything from this..."

"..."

"Really? He only likes my shape? Not my butt or anything?"

".."

"Aww..."

After finishing with Ella, Pudding melted into goop and re-formed as an army of mini Puddings, each one searching a different part of the house.

" **I see her!** " one screamed.

"Oh shit!" Peach screamed from her hiding spot as the miniature pudding clamped onto her leg and the others converged on her, merging into the original.

"Please, no!" Peach tried to protest, but Pudding refused to listen as she began feeling up and down Peach's legs, earning a squeak every now and again.

Peach was lying on the ground far quicker than the others, but she at least took solace in one fact:

"At least my moron is attracted to-"

Then, suddenly, Pudding began to morph. Her chest ballooned out to be slightly larger than Ginger's, her rear becoming proportionally as large as Chica's, and her legs slightly more shapely than Peach's.

"This should make Sweetie happy when he gets home!"


End file.
